rsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
Edgar Dae
'Edgar Dae-Le'gaunt '''is an accomplished Law Mage who can trace his lineage back to former Kandarin monarchs and is played by Rex. His racial mix is one quarter Mahjarrat and the rest human. As the son of Valencia Dae and Merrik Le'gaunt, Edgar has had extensive magical training from both his parents at a young age that eventually lead him to attend and graduate from the Wizard's Tower College. Genelogically, Edgar could draw a line from himself to Ausar Dae on his mother's side, and to Zaox Le'gaunt on his father's. Merrik left before his son reached his eighth birthday leaving Edgar fatherless, and from there his time was spent in the care of Felix Nocte, Omar Rovin, or Rexotic Silversmith while his mother was off working. Most of Edgar's time nowadays is spent as a private investigator, unearthing secrets that could harm the balance of the world, meddling with beings far stronger than he, or exploring ruins around Gielinor Appearance Edgar is typically defined by his cyanosis, a medical condition that has lead to the discoloration of a large portion of his skin, especially around extremities and his face. Its left him with an ashen grey tone that some people have described as blue. While it doesn't cover his entire body, most people only see the portions of him that exhibit this symptom and assume he's just grey all over. His Dae lineage has caused most of his features to be Kharidian in appearance including his black hair, and he gets his blue eyes from his dad's side of the family. Almost always seen in his custom tailored black and green jacket, Edgar can be a bit shallow about his looks, taking personal grooming very seriously and meticulously keeping his styled hair in line. Its rare to see Edgar's smile ever reach his eyes. Otherwise, he'd likely be considered quite handsome if you could get over his skin discoloration. Edgar's appearance closely resembles that of the human form of his grandfather, the Mahjarrat Ausar. The facial markings that are typically present on Mahjarrat blooded individuals are on Edgar's face as well, but thankfully his cyanosis covers them up fairly well. Occasionally when his magic usage is high and he drops the constant body magics that support his heart do they become more visible as his skin darkens. Personality With his father leaving at a young age, Edgar was never very close with the Le'gaunt side of his family. As such, he was thrust into the world of the Dae, a brooding, shadowy bunch of edgy mahjbloods. Ever since he could talk, Edgar has resented the insurmountable lust for power his family has had. Despite his privileged youth growing up in the Palace of Ardougne, he's never been comfortable around vast amounts of money, servants, and monarchs. Instead, he sought solitude among books, learning as much as he could about magic and psychology. His mother would often take him along on trips to ancient ruins and archaeological sites, inspiring in him a long lasting drive for uncovering secrets. As a child Edgar had difficulty interacting with others his age outside of the family due to his antisocial nature and shining intellect, and those his age ''in ''the family he found far too edgy to deal with, with a few exceptions. Octavian, his cousin, was of equal mind regarding their literary interests, and the two often spent time out in the woods silently reading books in the peace of nature. Orion, his junior by only one day, often butted heads with Edgar, the two rivaling each other in many aspects. Since his youth, Edgar has grown into a highly analytical mind capable of split second problem solving and comprehension that he's put to work as a private investigator in order to further his wide berth of knowledge. He's known to size people up the moment he meets them, return home, and open a file on the person in order to research as much as he can for their next encounter. This is not done out of malice, more so out of the paranoia that was ingrained into him after watching the backstabbing and cutthroat politics of the Dae Family when they ruled Kandarin. To this day, Edgar remains as polite and courteous as he possibly can. Stubbornness is a trait in most Dae, and certainly so in Edgar. He's known to throw himself into a fight without even considering asking for help, mostly out of concern for his fellow man but mostly because the guilt of losing someone on his watch would be unbearable to him. This has lead to some serious consequences in the past, and lately he's started to accept help when needed, albeit reluctantly. Possessions Weaponry Edgar is not a heavily armed combatant, and will tend to leave most of these at home unless they have a specific use, excluding the ring. The Dae Blade Some time ago, Edgar went on a grand time traveling adventure with his close friend Darius Nocte. During this trip, they managed to undo quite a bit of the horrid past of the Dae Family. From this event, Edgar gained possession of the Dae Blade, one of the fabled Dae Artifacts that nearly destroyed Kandarin on several occasions. Its abilities are wildly speculated in Kandarin folklore. The sword is rumored to be capable of absorbing anima, having been used to slay the Mahjarrat Ausar in a single blow by disassembling his body into raw anima and tearing most of it out. The sword itself is a wide, flat blade made of dragonstone. It currently resides in Edgar's vault below his home, far too powerful to be used by anyone except in the most dire of situations. Ancient Staff A second age Zarosian staff given to Edgar by Rosemarie Foryx in a trade some time ago. He's put it to good work and its saved his life numerous times. The color purple was far too associated with edginess, however, and he lacquered it green soon after it became his. Blowtorch Ring With no real name for Edgar's enchanted fire ring, 'blowtorch' is really the best way to describe it. Its a simple bronze ring with an intricate series of glyphs that allow him to blast a concentrated jet of flame outwards. This is rarely used in combat, however, and typically is relegated to utility purposes. Starshatter Recently acquired in a raid of a criminal gang's vault during Edgar's most recent investigation, Starshatter is an ancient blade forged by the demon Lerepiel and given to the Marcato family years ago. It contains an enchanted ruby that boosts the attack speed and strength of the user while draining them defensively. Equipment Shadowsuit Edgar's shining achievement in enchanting, his Shadowsuit uses a highly complex array of light spells to render the wearer practically invisible. Its been further enhanced as Edgar's abilities with shadow magics grew to shift seamlessly into the Shadow Realm as long as the hood remains up. He has no idea what happens if the hood is removed while there, but early tests indicate it may separate your head from your body. Edgar's Glasses A pair of magical, self tinting lenses that Edgar wears almost all of his waking day with the exception of during times when he knows he'll be fighting. Its unknown if Edgar actually needs these to see or if he just wears them to complete the hipster look he's clearly going for with the shaved sides of his head. They do, however, enhance his weak but natural abilities to peer into the Shadow Realm by focusing light to literally rip tiny holes in reality around his eyes. Returning Glove Used to magically teleport an item previously linked to it back to Edgar's hand. This is typically tied to the Dae Blade, in case Edgar really needs to tap into its store of anima. Gatestones After extensive study of the Daemonhiem gatestones, Edgar has begun crafting his own and placing them in stratgetic places around the world for emergency use. Water Tank An enchanted, backpack sized tank of water created by Felix Nocte for Edgar. It contains a nearly limitless amount of fresh water kept cool with ice magic. Its typically worn when out surveying ruins in the Kharid desert. Focus Ring Crafted for Edgar by Laure, a student at the Wizard's Tower, after he helped fund her enchantment research, this golden, slightly tarnished is ring capable of amplifying and focusing the wearer's magical abilities. Edgar wears it at all times, though tends to avoid using it unless necessary. Property Edgeville Edgar purchased a house in Edgeville after his service there was up, finding the resilience and down to earth nature of the locals to be comforting. The home was mostly bought using funds Edgar got from selling off enchanted items he made during his time at the Wizard's Tower. He currently lives there with his roommate, Darius Nocte. Eastern Lands After his capture and subsequent torture by rogue Zamorakian forces during his time in the Edgeville guard, Edgar needed to relax and took a trip to the Arc in the Eastern Lands where he bought a small cabin and lived there for a few weeks. He still owns it, technically. Skills and Abilities Magic Edgar's magical abilities are surprisingly not very broad. Law Magics Nearly unrivaled in teleportation and law based telekinetics, Edgar's affinity for this reality warping shade of magic has been his life's work to understand. He's managed to loosen his spacial anchor on Gielinor to the point where teleportation is second nature to him. Group teleports, short distance Mahjarrat teleportation, teleblocks, portals, and gatestone manipulation are all well within Ed's abilities. It doesn't stop there. Edgar has worked hard to develop his hand to hand combat style by augmenting it with telekinetic law magic to accelerate his strikes. He's not too much of a heavy hitter unless he's got time to charge up a good bit of energy, relying mostly on precious blows to the neck and face to incapacitate an enemy long enough to get away. His own patented magical style, the Law Bolt, is a concentrated spear of pure, telekinetic energy designed to deal with tougher foes. Due to the nature of the magics involved, the bolt moves are speeds faster than most can deal with. He's only needed to use this twice, but with devastating results each time. Edgar has also dabbled in chronomancy, and is capable of very rough time manipulation, but typically he leaves this to Darius. Cosmic Magics Edgar's wild power with law magic is countered by his subtle manipulation of cosmic energies to craft magical items that typically allow him to avoid combat more so than win at it. He's created numerous magical devices, from self stirring soup ladles to magically heating water tanks. Other, slightly more deadly inventions have graced Edgar's workbench, but he tends to either keep these for himself to destroy them shortly after creation. He's used cosmic magic in the past to help identify and neutralize harmful or cursed magical items, a notable case being a cursed book he helped release its control of Laure, one of his former students, with his cousin Octavian's assistance. Body Magics In his early twenties, through research in countless medical books and self examinations, Edgar realized his heart was likely to give out by the time he was thirty from a genetic disorder he had known as dextrocardia, which is a congenital defect in his circulatory system that causes his heart to be on the wrong side of his chest. Through the combined usage of body, cosmic, and law magic, as well as complex series of glyphs tattooed onto his chest, he'd managed to keep his heart pumping. It's given out a few times, most recently when overexerting himself taking down a ship of drug dealing slavers, and at this point he considers every breath he takes to be on borrowed time. The body magics he uses are a continued immune system support, as dextrocardia tends to lead to many viral infections. Rarely, he'll use this to altar subtle features about his face or mask his cyanosis to blend into crowds easier. Some years ago, in a blend of body and law magics, Edgar discovered a way to enhance his mental processing speed and reflexes. Its extremely taxing, however, and sustained use can leave him numb and shell shocked from too much sensory input, but its handy in a fight or when reacting to surprising events. Ancient Magicks With his Mahjarrat ancestry and Dae upbringing, Edgar is fully capable of tapping into ancient magics should he so choose, but often he considers this to be 'cheating' at his life goal of escaping from his family's shadow. Out of all of them, blood and shadow are the easiest for him to manipulate, but he'd hardly be considered proficient with either. Other Spells Through his commitment to specialized fields, Edgar lacks all but the most basic knowledge of many other spells. He has no telepathic abilities, no proficiency with elemental magics, and other than a small bit of alchemy he's not much else going for him magically. Typically, this hole in his magical knowledge is filled by the creation and usage of enchanted items that he's made himself to better round out his repertoire. Non-magical skills Logical Mind Emotions tend to get tossed out the window rather quickly while Edgar is on a case. He's always working to help people if possible, but one person is never a priority over the world as a whole, including Edgar himself. Where others may sit back and weigh the ethical options before making such a choice, there is never a doubt for him. Clues, puzzles, and riddles keep the thrill of his work fresh every day, and the danger keeps him coming back for more, though he'd never admit it. His senses are sharp and his clarity in picking up subtle hints of human behavior is unmatched outside of mental mages. Speaking of mind magic, Ed's tightly coiled spring of a brain is difficult for mental magic to break, each small nugget of information individually cached away and cataloged behind psychic barriers. Swordsmanship His service as a knight of Edgeville taught Edgar the blade, and he's since become quite adept in using one. Generally, he'd stick to less bloody options if possible, but he still knows how to handle himself in a fight should the need arise. Only on rare occasions, however, will he actually carry a blade around with him. Perceptive Very little said or done gets by Edgar without his noticing. If someone were to sit down and watch his eyes as he moved through a crowd, they'd see him taking in everything around him with amazing speed. Lying, especially, is something that rarely gets by Edgar without some kind of magical influence, and he watches for the telltale give aways for a lie in every conversation he has. Blending In Sometimes a case will require a bit of undercover work where magic would be recognized instantly. In comes the disguise kit, full of wigs, face-paint, fake eyebrows, scissors, colored contacts, and other such tools of the trade. While he really prefers not to, Edgar is a hell of a liar when he needs to be, and can pass himself off as another person in a moment's notice. He is especially good at accents. Emotional Control On many a case Edgar has come toe to toe with vampyres, mahjarrat, demons, and other terrible beings. His stoic features have remained steadfast during all of this, unphased outwardly by the creatures before him. Internally, he was practically pissing himself on many such occasions, but the calm mask of confidence that he's built up over the years is nearly impenetrable to the point where many of his close friends and family members worry just how much emotion Edgar actually has. Ping Pong Edgar is great a ping pong. No one has ever beaten him. Language Common The common tongue of the realm is Edgar's native language, though his accent may vary wildly depending on the day and who he's disguised as. Naturally, he's got a northern Kandar tone to his voice, but he's worked hard over the years to abandon this for a Misthalin drawl since moving to Edgeville in order to futher seperate himself. Eastern While not a native speaker, his time in the Eastern Lands and years of study has allowed Edgar to slip cleanly into the Wushanko dialect. There are a few words that he's only read and never heard actually spoken, and as such is not perfect in their pronunciation. These words include dolphin, morose, gargle, drastic, pincushion, ferret, kennel, stopover, Tuska, patriotic, and a few others. He tends to avoid using them, as to not make a fool of himself. Infernal The Latin of Gielinor, Edgar's knowledge of the infernal language is purely scholarly and rarely does he ever has a use to speak it, nor does he really know how to. Kharidian A few simple phrases and idioms from the desert folk have been picked up over the years, ready to be used to pass himself off as a native if the need arises. Files Edgar Dae has an exhaustively extensive set of files on almost everyone he's met, as well as on beings who's very existence has the potential to threaten Gielinor. Many of his closest friends and family are recorded, though their files are typically smaller as Ed has less of a pressing need to examine them. Its unknown where Edgar actually keeps these files, though in a pocket dimension of his own design. No real names are recorded in any of his documents, instead he uses a series of code names or placeholder numbers. Some of these include: ''Clocks - Wet Dog - Electric Boogaloo Dark Son - Wolf in Man's Clothing - Dead Walking Lost Legend - Butterfly - Patricide Freerange - Countdown - Smoke Bird The Wit - River Reborn - Endymion Assbasket - Hobble - Truth's Legacy Grunniensbreak - Empty Vessel - Grey Bookkeeper - Frozen Sea - Death's Door Echo of the Future - Chains - Pizzaboy Artful Dodger - Requiem - Haberdasher Vanity Fair - Step Ahead - White Blood Legacy of Crowns - Blue Eyes - Godless Dream Corrupted Soul - Hate Twisted - Eve Stone Heart - Last Sliver of Silver - The Foe Fleshrend - Sword of the Sea - Orange Knight Trivia * Edgar once climbed the outside of the Wizard's Tower on a whim, continuing the family tradition of doing stupid shit there. * When a Mahjarrat began siphoning energy from the Law Altar using a dark spirit, Edgar decided that instead of trying to remove the spirit, he'd just remove the altar. For about six days in character, the Altar itself was stuck in the Poison Wastes, and Ed spent that time waist deep in mud trying to find it to put back. * While most people are completely unaware of this, Edgar loves dancing. * Edgar very rarely tells people his last name unless they ask for it, feeling that he should not be judged initially by his family's reputation before he has had the chance to make an impression on his own. * While he was working there, Edgar became a knight of Edgeville and given the title of lord. This means that he is, in fact, Edgar the Edgelord. This, plus his childhood nickname of "Edgy Edgar", is a sore spot for him. * One of his altar egos, Damian Arcada, reportedly floored the legendary Felix Nocte, Bane of Mahjarrat, in one punch. A local bard was there to see it, and somewhere in Varrock you may find a ballad of 'The One Punch Man'. * Edgar doesn't drink very often, much preferring vast quantities of black tea to supplement his busy schedule. * When he's alone, only around family, or thinking to himself, Edgar swears like a one legged sailor with a rusty tooth. * Edgar Dae is based heavily on titular main character of the BBC's Sherlock, with his heart condition and subsequent body magic usage taking the place of Holmes' substance abuse. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Modern Magic user Category:Humans Category:Mahjarrat Category:Crossbreeds Category:Scholar Category:Mage